To Those Who Wait
by KJmom
Summary: Severus tells us how his relationship with Harry was forever changed when Draco came to teach at Hogwarts.  SLASH  Harry/Severus... and one addition to that later.  Romance/Drama/Humor


**A/N: First, thanks sooooooo much to Lori, who has waded through so very many emails/stories from me in the past couple days. My writer's block is gone, and the muse came back with a vengeance, and Lori is a wonderful person for beta'ing everything for me! Next, I own nothing but the shirt on my back (which just happens to be a Slytherin shirt, so I'm not complaining). Lastly, this is quite different than anything I've written before, style -wise, and I hope it isn't confusing. Now, enjoy the madness below! Much love!**

**Oh, one more thing, if threesome fics bother you, you should probably hit the back button on your browser about now... Thanks!**

I would like to start this story from the beginning, but I am sure you have all heard the tale of a small, green-eyed, scarred babe dropped onto his unwelcoming family's doorstep. Likewise, you know how that tiny, unappreciated child - do _not_ look at me like that, I am well aware of Harry's less than ideal childhood, and can sympathize with it - grew into a brave, foolhardy, powerful, bumbling, beautiful hero. He brandished his sword of justice (or wand, as the case may be), and defeated the darkest wizard ever known to man.

Shortly after his victory, he found the pressures of fame slightly undesirable. It turned out that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was in the market for a Flying Instructor, and it seemed only natural to offer the position to the youngest seeker in the last century. What? No, I did not have intentions toward Harry that were anything less than professional… at the time. Minerva speculated on the possibility of offering him the position, and I merely agreed that the idea had merit.

Harry accepted the offer almost immediately. His eagerness was unsurprising, as the grounds of the castle would provide a much needed escape from reporters and his outrageously enthralled fans.

So, Harry joined the Hogwarts staff, he and I came to an understanding of mutual attraction, and the rest is history, right? Well, I suppose I could tell you about the supply closet. What a sordid tale that would be. Surely it isn't appropriate for a Deputy Headmaster to fuck one of his employees senseless against a wall in the school where they both teach… But, I digress; that is a narrative for another time. Instead, I wish to assuage my guilt over more recent actions taken on my part, and the loss I nearly endured because of those actions. So, allow me to start from the middle, you will catch up quickly enough, I assure you.

Five years ago, when Harry and I first starting seeing each other - on a romantic level - our relationship was tenuous, and we were both still prone to bouts of foolish anger. It took the better part of three years, for us to 'find our groove' - as Harry would say. Still, back then, I was sure of myself, and Harry's interest in me.

We fought, we made love, and every now and then, we did so at the same time. It was unsteady, rocky, and wild, but Harry belonged to me from the moment his unsure, unpracticed lips touched mine in my potions supply cupboard. I did not question his devotion, or my ability to make him happy.

Unfortunately, as life is apt to do, things changed. Before I delve further into this tale, let me make one thing absolutely clear, Harry is, and always has been, completely faithful to me. I have never once suspected him of betraying me, and I know from experience, how his righteous conscious would not allow a deception of that magnitude.

Harry loves me, that is undeniable. I feel the same for him. We are not in the habit of openly or loudly declaring our love in an overly emotional manner, but the feeling is there nonetheless.

The tale I wish to tell, begins on a dark and stormy night… What? Fine. It was the middle of the day, and the sun was shinning brightly. It feels as if it should have happened at night, with lighting and thunder ravaging the sky. After all, this is the story of how my relationship with Harry fell victim to… Well, never you mind, we shall arrive at that point soon enough. Suffice to say, it was late August, first term was to begin shortly, and Minerva and I had yet to find a suitable candidate to take over First and Second Year potions, as I refused to continue a full schedule as well as my Deputy Headmaster duties.

Now, sit back, pay attention, and refrain from interrupting again…

X.X

"It's settled, Severus. Mr. Malfoy will be arriving tomorrow, and he will take on the responsibilities you are shirking."

Gritting his teeth, and stamping down his agitation as best as possible, Severus replied, "I am not _shirking_ my responsibilities. I am simply unloading undue stress. Or, I am trying to accomplish that, but if you insist on allowing Draco into this school, I fear it will only add to my stress level."

"Oh come now, Severus, the boy is your godson."

"That he is, and I am, as always, concerned for his well-being. Putting him in the same school as Harry Potter - once again - would not be in his best interests."

Her eyes positively _twinkled_, and Severus couldn't keep his from swaying to the portrait hanging behind her desk. The man sat, regal as ever, munching on painted muggle sweets, and grinning smugly.

"Severus, I believe it would interest you to know, that Harry is aware of the staffing change, and approves."

Severus was taken aback. As far as he knew, Harry and Draco had very little contact. The one time they had met, shortly after the war, had ended in a screaming match, and Harry tossing Draco's wand at his feet, before storming away.

"He suggested Mr. Malfoy only a few days after you informed me you intended to drop your First and Second Year classes."

"_He_ suggested?"

"Well, yes, otherwise, I never would have considered such an… explosive combination."

Severus did not know if she was finished speaking, and he did not care. He left the office in a swirl of robes, and his stride never broke, as he made his way to his quarters - or, more accurately, _their_ quarters.

Harry was sitting, cross legged, on the rug in the center of their sitting room. He had several books and rolls of parchment scattered around him, and his quill dangled from his lips. Severus took a few moments to regain control over his emotions, and studied the man in front of him.

Harry had changed a lot since his younger days, and most of those changes were for the better. For instance, he usually thought before acting now, and he wasn't as quickly angered. One thing that hadn't changed though, was his hardheadedness. If Harry meant to have Draco on staff, then he needed to resign himself it would happen. Severus just could not ascertain _why_ Harry would want that.

"Oh, Severus, you scared me," Harry exclaimed, as he quickly turned to face the man standing in the entryway.

Wasting no time on pleasantries, Severus launched directly into the issue at hand, "Why, may I ask, did you request Draco for the First and Second Year potions position?"

"What? I didn't request him, necessarily, I just said it would be a good spot for him." But, Harry was blushing, and Severus did not like that, not in the slightest.

"Yes, because the two of you get on so well."

"Well, that's part of the reason I said it. I mean, if we're going to be together - and we are - I thought I'd best learn to get along with your godson. You put up with the Weasleys for me; it's only fair, right?"

There was more to it than that, though Severus could tell Harry wasn't outright lying.

"Fair, yes. I can see how my suffering through the occasional family dinner is the equivalent of you being around Draco every day."

Harry dropped his quill, and slowly rose to his feet. He crossed him arms over his chest, and set his jaw firmly. Severus had been witness to this sort of display of temper before. A headache began to tug at the corners of his mind, as he remembered their many arguments that had started just like this.

"Look, Severus, I know you don't think too highly of me where my interactions with Malfoy are concerned, but I'm trying to be the bigger person here. Hermione says it's getting even more difficult for reformed Death Eaters to find work. Malfoy wants to work. We have a position at Hogwarts that will fit him nicely. I see no reason he can't fill that position. The Headmistress agrees with me, and I know you want Malfoy to be happy and productive, so why is this such a big deal?"

Harry had fantastic points, and Severus had to commend him on his maturity. But, the headache tried to creep farther into his head at the thought of pulling them off of each other, as fists flew, and insults were thrown.

"Harry, you asked me to reduce my work load. You said I seemed too stressed, and we hardly had time for each other. If Draco is teaching here, and the two of you are constantly fighting, how much stress do you think will be relieved?"

Dropping his arms, Harry crossed the small space between them, and reached up to brush invisible lint off Severus' robes.

"I'll be good, I promise.'

Severus sighed, and admitted, "It isn't really you that is concerning me."

X.X

And I was perfectly correct about that, though I could not yet suspect _why_ I should be concerned about Draco's behavior.

I do not think any of us expected Draco to transition so smoothly into his role as a Professor. But, even more surprising was how very docile he was around Harry. His attitude was so relaxed and friendly, that in short order, Harry was seeking him out for companionship.

I was relieved, to say the least. It seemed that I would be able to have my godson and my lover, and not be forced to play mediator or referee.

I should not have, so quickly, been lulled into a false sense of peace and security. I spent years as a double agent, did I not? I have had years worth of experience in 'waiting for the other shoe to drop' so to speak. If I had only foreseen… But, I had no way of knowing, no way of _suspecting_ what was to come.

I will never, as long as I live, forget the first time I walked in on them. I cannot forget, because, until that moment, I did not truly know how much Harry meant to me, or how far I would go to ensure his happiness. No, they were not copulating, I see where your mind is going. Oh, don't look so stunned; I am a master of Legilimency.

X.X

It had been a long and tiresome day, and Severus wanted nothing more than to curl up on his sofa, with Harry and a cup of tea - or maybe a glass of scotch. He'd tell Harry all about the obnoxious children he'd dealt with, and Harry would coo in sympathy.

Stopping just outside the door to their quarters, Severus leaned against the door with narrowed eyes. He held his breath, so as not to drown out any sounds coming from inside, and listened intently. Yes, just as he had thought, a small bout of hushed laughter seeped through the wood. It might not have been odd, except he was sure he'd heard a voice that wasn't Harry's precede that giggle.

Severus whispered the password, then slowly and carefully, he eased the door open. Once he was fully inside, he closed the door as silently as he could.

He startled, when the giggle suddenly changed to loud, uncontrollable guffaws, mixed with Harry's pleas, "Stop, god, no more, I can't t-take it, Dra-Draco."

"Sure you can, Harry." It sounded out of breath and obviously over exerted.

The words, the whine in Harry's voice, and the command in Draco's didn't match the jubilant delivery. Then, Severus stepped into the sitting room, and it made sense and confused him at the same time.

Harry was lying in the middle of the floor, on his back. Draco straddled his hips, and his hands were buried under Harry's arms. Flailing about almost helplessly, Harry pressed into Draco's chest, bucking his hips, and trying - in vain - to dislodge the man holding him down and… tickling him? Yes, Draco was ruthlessly tickling a red-faced Harry, with maniacal glee written all over his face.

"Draco, _please!_" Harry continued to laugh, and Draco showed no signs of releasing Harry.

He did, however, still his hands, to allow Harry to catch his breath.

The sight was entirely too… erotic. Harry and Draco, so close, so breathless and sweaty, panting and nearly clutching each other. Severus wasn't even aware that he'd begun to become aroused, but his pants were feeling very tight in the crotch.

Draco's hands moved minutely, causing Harry to arch and groan. Severus did not miss the look of pure desire that crossed Draco's face, or the way he bit at his bottom lip, studying Harry's face. He repeated the action several times, before Severus - feeling like a voyeur - cleared his throat loudly.

To his surprise, they didn't part, though they both jumped at the sudden noise. It was that - the fact that they didn't scramble frantically away from each other - that eased Severus' suspicion, if not the bulge in his trousers.

"Hey, Severus! Did you have a good day?" Harry beamed at Severus from under his godson.

"Not exactly."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Harry moved to sit up, and the motion brought him face to face with Draco, who hadn't yet budged. Harry grinned at Draco, but somehow missed the way Draco's eyes flicked briefly to Harry's lips. Severus did not miss it; it caused an uneasy feeling to gather in the pit of his stomach.

There was an awkward moment of both men trying to regain possession of their limbs and untangle themselves, then Draco was heading for the door.

"I'll see you later, Harry." Then turning to Severus with an unreadable expression, he addressed his godfather, "Goodnight, Severus."

X.X

I would like to report that I discussed my feelings and insecurities with Harry, but I did not. I had my tea, I held my lover, and then, when we went to bed, I fucked him harder than I had in years. I was seething with anger toward Draco, jealousy toward Harry, and lust at the memory of seeing them writhe together on my sitting room floor.

It was at that point I knew. It was simply a matter of time. Draco had his sights set on Harry, and when Draco wanted something, he got it. I could have fought, and might have won. But, you see, I'm so very tired of fighting. And, while fighting for love is a noble thing to do, it somehow loses its sweetness in the process.

Furthermore, there was a tiny niggling at the back of my brain. It said that Harry deserved a lover closer to his own age. Harry needed someone as vivacious and nubile as himself. I was fooling myself, thinking Harry and I could have any kind of future together. I was loathe to admit it, but Draco was a better match for my lover.

Then, once I'd come to terms with my realization, I developed a plan, and set out to see it to fruition. If my heart ached a bit in the process? Well, that could be ignored, had I not successfully done so in the past?

X.X

"Severus, are you going to leave your classroom tonight, or should I bring you a blanket?"

Not looking up from his reading, Severus answered, "I will be a while longer, Harry. I need to finish this article, as it applies to a lesson I am preparing. Then, I have several stacks of essays I need to mark tonight."

Steeling himself to do what must be done, Severus waited for Harry to complain about him missing their weekly dinner date.

"We're going out to Hogsmeade tonight, like we always do on Fridays."

Severus didn't let himself think about the disappointment in the man's voice.

"Maybe Draco would like to join you. He rarely leaves the castle, and I really can't get away tonight."

"You never miss our dates, not even when you were busy with _all_ the potions classes. It's okay if you want Draco to come with us, but I don't want to leave you here, buried under your work, and skip off to Hogsmeade with him."

Finally raising his head, Severus offered Harry a small smile.

"I will be fine, Harry. Go, have fun, be young, get completely intoxicated, if you wish," That was something Harry rarely did, but Severus knew he enjoyed indulging. He only refrained because Severus would not join him in his inebriation. It was one of the many things Severus was finally beginning to see. There were so many things he was keeping Harry from.

"I don't want to get pissed; I want to have dinner with you."

"Well, I could surely handle a few drinks tonight. Severus, I honestly do not know how you've survived all these years with such idiotic students. Tell me we were never this bad."

Draco strolled through the room, moving to stand next to Harry, and throwing an arm over the man's shoulders. They looked so absolutely perfect together, like they belonged just like that. It physically hurt Severus to say what he did next.

"The two of you were worse. Now, Draco, please take Harry out. Show him how kids your age have fun," Turning to Harry, he said, "I will not wait up, and will understand if you are out late. Perhaps you will seek your entertainment somewhere other than Hogsmeade."

Waving his hand to dismiss them, Severus lifted the journal and pretended to read.

"Come on, Harry, you heard the man. Let's go find some way to occupy ourselves."

Severus looked up, as the boys walked out, only to find Harry glancing back over his shoulder, confused and hurt.

Pushing his own pain aside, Severus dove back into the article, satisfied that he'd sent Harry away in a vulnerable state. If Draco was half the Slytherin he once was, Harry would not stand a chance.

X.X

At that moment, I thought the worst part of the whole ordeal was how easily he was persuaded. I was horribly wrong. The worst part came later, after they returned from their excursion.

But, I will, just to alleviate some of your obvious anxiety, let you in on a small secret. I know your heart is bleeding for me, or maybe you are cursing me for my foolishness. Either way, I shall be generous. All was not as it seemed, and there were a few surprises on the horizon. What is it they say about hindsight?

X.X

Severus had told Harry that he would not wait up for him. He'd meant that, but he found it impossible to sleep. So it was, that at nigh on one o'clock in the morning, he was sitting on his sofa, imbibing his forth hearty glass of scotch.

A slight ruckus from the hall, just outside his door, drew his attention. Without much thought for morals, or the privacy of the people on the other side, Severus cast a One Way Revealment charm on the door.

There stood Harry, back pressed against the door, and Draco was hovering over him. From the man's disheveled state and goofy grin, Severus could tell that he was intoxicated. It didn't seem that Harry was fairing much better either, though Severus couldn't see his face.

When Draco leaned forward, and Harry did not attempt to dodge his advance, Severus almost dropped the charm. But, a certain wicked curiosity won out, and instead of dropping the current charm, he quickly cast another to let him hear clear through the door as well.

Draco moved slowly, but he ended up with his head resting on Harry's shoulder instead of what Severus had expected.

"He loves you, Harry."

"I know, but lately he's been so… so distant. I don't know what's going on."

"I think he's jealous." Draco whispered his theory into the skin of Harry's neck, and Severus saw Harry shiver.

"But, why would he be jealous? It isn't like there's anyone for him to worry about… is there?" Harry sounded almost hopeful, and it took Severus' breath away to hear that note of pleading in Harry's voice.

Severus could see a look of pure want pass over Draco's face, before he placed a small, gentle kiss to Harry's neck, and pulled back with a sigh.

"No, Harry. I can't think of anyone who would want to come between the two of you. You belong together, anyone can see that. Go inside, maul him, ride him until he begs for mercy. Remind him how _good_ you are together."

Draco's fingers slid softly down the side of Harry's face, and Harry's head turned slightly, to press a kiss to Draco's palm.

The groan Draco emitted was low and needy. His eyes locked with Harry's, and Severus shuddered at the heat in the young man's voice when he spoke.

"Don't tempt me, Harry, please," Draco's finger moved across the front of Harry's face, and though he could not properly see what was happening, he could envision it just the same. Draco's pointer finger would run along Harry's bottom lip, with just enough pressure to flatten it slightly. He would pull that lip down, revealing perfectly straight, white teeth, and shiny, pink gums. Maybe Harry's slick, wet tongue would come out to lap gently at the probing digit.

"_Draco_." Harry's voice carried such a note of lust, that Severus' breath stuck in his throat.

"You're pissed, Harry, and I won't take advantage of you. Go inside, Severus is waiting for you."

Then, he stepped back, giving Harry a sad smile, before walking away - hands in his pockets, head down, and shoulders hunched.

X.X

No, Harry did not catch me spying on them, I was a double agent for _years_, remember? We also didn't make love that night. Harry tried, but I feigned sleepiness, and rolled over to consider another course of action.

It was evident the boys wanted each other. That little display in the corridor made it all too apparent. Draco looked at Harry with such longing, and though I was not able to see it, I know Harry returned the look. I also know he wanted to kiss Draco. And, _that_, was the worst part, knowing that my lover truly did want another man. Not just any other man, mind you, but Harry wanted my godson.

If I could not subtly encourage Harry to stray, maybe it was time I approached Draco. That plan led to the biggest fight Harry and I have ever had, but it also brought many things to light.

Yes, my tale is almost complete. Are you intrigued? Are you thinking, perchance, that Harry and I will live happily ever once he convinces me that _I_ am the wizard he wants?

If so, you will be sorely disappointed.

X.X

"Draco, could I see you for a moment?"

It was shortly after dinner when Severus knocked on Draco's door, and requested to speak with him. He had some very pressing and very private matters to discuss with his godson. What he didn't know - had no _way_ of suspecting - was that Harry had, only moments before, stepped into the loo.

Draco, being the devious mastermind that he was, cast Petrificus Totalus and a Cushioning Charm through the loo door, as Severus turned to close the front door. He didn't know why Severus wanted to talk, but he had an inkling it had something to do with Harry. And, if they were going to discuss Harry, Harry deserved to hear it.

Harry, who had, thankfully, already finished his business, felt the curse coming, and quickly countered it. Only the fact that the floor around him turned soft kept Harry from thinking Draco had ill intent. Sure, they didn't fight anymore, but old habits die hard, and he'd watched his back around Draco since the moment he first met him. He was just about to swing the door open and demand an explanation, when he heard a familiar voice on the other side.

"I have recently become aware of exactly how much time you have been spending with Harry."

"And, are you also aware of how much time you _haven't_ been spending with him?"

Draco would not stand for Severus blaming _him_ for the change in his relationship with Harry. So what if Draco was attracted to Harry. It wasn't like he'd acted on that attraction; he'd had years of practice in restraining himself. The proof of that stood in front of him. It said a lot for Draco's self control, that in all the years he'd known Severus, that he hadn't once told him how he felt.

"Yes, I am. I did not come here to point fingers, Draco. I came here to ask you for a favor."

This was already not going how Severus had planned.

"I will not stop being friends with him just because it bothers you. Harry and I have worked hard to get where we are, and I enjoy his company."

"He enjoys your company as well, which is why I am here. I would like for you to seduce him."

What? Severus wanted Draco to seduce him? Harry could not understand why Severus would be requesting such a thing of Draco. Unless… Severus didn't trust him. Harry's blood boiled, and he almost stormed into the room before he could stop himself. He had never given Severus any reason not to trust him. He loved Severus, and he'd thought Severus loved him.

"I'm sorry, did you say you want me to _seduce_ Harry?" Draco's incredulity rang in his words, and the expression on his face.

"Yes. I feel that Harry is better suited for you, than for me. And, I know you have feelings for him, Draco. I am hoping those extend past what's inside your pants."

One good turn deserved another, and if Severus could stand in front of him, and ask Draco to seduce his lover, Draco could be honest about how he felt. Partially.

"I do care for him. But, he would never forgive me if I did anything to-"

"Do you think it would be better if… Yes, of course it would. Then, you could give him support, comfort him. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Severus, do you not want to be with Harry any longer?" Draco hated to ask with Harry in the next room, but anything had to be better than hearing Severus concoct various schemes to get rid of him.

Harry held his breath, and pressed his ear more eagerly against the door. He was crying, but he was only vaguely aware of that fact. The only thing he could think, was that Severus really didn't love him. The last five years had been a lie. He wanted to get rid of Harry so badly, that he was trying to shove him off on someone else.

Severus broke, and fell into the chair behind him, dropping his head into his hands. A warm hand grasped his shoulder, and he reached back to cover it with his own without even thinking.

"I do, Draco, so much. But, he's so young, and he's giving up the best years of his life to hide away in this castle with me. There are so many things he should be doing; there's so much _life_ out there for him to enjoy. I have seen the way the two of you are together, the way you look at each other. If I was not in the way, he could be happy with you. I just want him to be _happy_, Draco."

Draco didn't register the bathroom door opening, as he whispered, only for Severus to hear, "Then love him, Severus. That's all he wants. If I could be as lucky as you, I'd cling to him, worship, and make sure he never had any reason to look elsewhere."

The tirade Harry had stepped out to launch into was stalled by Draco's words. He was looking at Severus with such longing, and Harry wasn't entirely sure if Draco was talking about him, or Severus. Then, Draco saw him, and the moment was lost. So, Harry said what he'd stepped out of the bathroom to say.

"The first thing you should know about me, Severus, is that I don't take kindly to people trying to plan and run my life. I thought you _did_ know that. The second thing you should know, is that I _love_ you. You say I'm hiding away here, but I'm not. If it wasn't for coming here, I'd be holed up in that creepy house, with all its ghosts and haunting memories… Did you know that I hadn't left Grimmauld place for three weeks when the Headmistress owled me? I was beginning to see Sirius everywhere, and I wasn't sure that I wasn't going insane. But, you saved me. I don't feel so confined here. I feel at home, and until very recently, I felt loved."

"You are loved, Harry, but do you not see-"

"What I _see_, Severus, is the man I love trying to pawn me off on someone else. And, don't give me that tripe about you wanting what's best for me. I see what the problem is. You, Severus Snape, are jealous. You see Draco and me becoming friends and-"

Severus stood then, anger seeping from every pore in his body.

"Oh, you are doing more than _becoming friends_," He spat, like the words were so much bile that he could no longer contain in his body, "I _saw_ you the other night, Harry. I see how you look at him. I know you want him."

Harry's face turned the darkest shade of red humanly possible, but it wasn't in embarrassment, the man was furious.

"Of _course_ my eyes are wandering, Severus. You hardly touch me anymore. The last time we made love…" Harry's words trailed off, and a sudden look of comprehension came over his face.

"The last time we made love, the _only_ time we've made love since Draco came here, was the day you walked in on Draco tickling me. It… you… You were _turned_ _on_ by us, weren't you? It _aroused_ you to see us like that, didn't it? Here you are, pointing fingers at me, when you are feeling the exact same way."

The shock on Severus face might have been humorous, if Draco didn't feel like he was watching the end of something genuinely magnificent. Harry and Severus _loved_ each other, and no matter how he felt about either of them, he did not want to watch them fall apart.

Severus seemed to deflate, the need to argue left him, and he dropped back into the chair, not bothering to deny Harry's accusation.

"I'll just… I'll leave you two to discuss this."

Draco made to step toward the door, but Harry shook his head upon seeing that Severus wasn't going to say anything, wasn't even looking at him really.

"Don't bother, I'm finished. If you want to talk about this, Severus, I'll be out by the lake."

Harry walked out the door, and Draco could not believe that Severus just sat there.

"You say you love him, but I don't know if I believe it."

"I do." His voice was hoarse, as if he'd spent hours screaming or crying, but there wasn't a trace of a tear on Severus' face.

"Then go after him, apologize."

"I-I can't."

Draco huffed, then leaned over the chair, so that his every word would be absorbed into Severus' skin, if not his thick skull.

"Then, I will. And, when you see the two of us, snogging in the corridors, and shagging like fucking rabbits in dark alcoves, and it _kills_ you, you'll have no one to blame but yourself. I wouldn't go along with your ridiculous request, but I'm an opportunist, Severus, and he's horribly hurt right now. Don't you worry, though, I'm sure I can do something about that."

Draco stood, made it halfway to the door, and turned back to deliver one more blow.

"Until this moment, I would have given anything to be in his place. Guess I dodged the hex there, didn't I?"

X.X

Let us pause right here for a moment. I would like to be able to give an exact account of everything Harry and Draco discussed that day. But, unfortunately, I wasn't present for most of it, and I've never asked. I really do not think I wish to know.

So, we shall start from the moment I was within earshot. What? You thought I did not come to my senses? You thought I was simply going to retreat into myself, as that little snake stole the only thing that was ever well and truly mine?

Ha! Yes, I was rather thick at the beginning of this whole mess, but it only took seconds after Draco left for me to realize what I wanted. I could ensure that Harry got what he needed, and that I was able to keep him. Then, of course I had to think for a bit, devise a plan, and…

I know what you are thinking. For a man who has spent more than half his life as a double agent, I am not much in the planning department. And, I have to say, you would be right. Love is not something I have had much of in my life, and I am still figuring out how to deal with it. But, I'm getting ahead of myself, because I have not yet told you how I ended up with more love than one man deserves.

I see you, nodding your head, smug look on your face, and thinking 'I _knew_ it.' Tell yourself you had it figured out from the beginning, if it makes you feel oh so clever. But, I did not know, and to be honest, I am still reeling from the shock of it.

X.X

It only took seconds for Severus to spot the two men standing by the lake, and he cast an Eavesdropping Charm. It would help for him to know the tone of their conversation. He had a couple apologies to make, as well as a proposition.

"Did you mean what you said in there?"

"What?"

"Draco, don't. You know what I'm talking about."

Severus could just make out the way Draco rubbed nervously at the back of his neck, as he sighed.

"Yeah, okay? I meant it. But, you have to know that I would not have tried to come between you two."

"It isn't just me though, is it? How long have you loved him, Draco?"

"Merlin, you get right to the heart of the matter, don't you?"

"Just answer the question." Harry's hand came up, to rub soothingly at Draco's lower back.

Severus was close enough to hear clearly, so he dropped the spell, and slid behind a nearby tree.

"Since forever. I don't know. I can't remember a time when I didn't think he was the greatest man to ever walk the earth. I've thought he was sexy since he made a very memorable appearance in my first wet dream. But, I…"

Draco's voice was thick, and Severus knew he wasn't far from tears. He wanted to take the man in his arms, and never let go.

"It's okay, Draco. I'm not mad at you. Hell, after today, you might have a shot."

Draco laughed humorlessly, "With you, or with him? And, Gods isn't that the most fucked up question ever."

Before Harry could answer, Severus stepped from the behind the tree.

"With both of us. That is, if Harry is agreeable, and that would suit you."

Spinning around, Draco locked eyes with Severus, and flushed, from the top of his head, all the way down his neck. Severus had the sudden urge to see how that neck would look with his and Harry's marks all over it. His trousers tightened again, but he didn't allow it to distract him.

"Harry, please forgive me. I _was_ jealous, but I was also trying take care of you, and I thought-"

"_Don't_ think, Severus, when it comes to things like this. You're not very good at it." There was a tiny smirk trying to break out on Harry's face, and relief flooded Severus. All was not lost.

"Look, I know you and Harry have a lot to discuss, and that's important and all, but do you care to repeat what you said a minute ago?" Draco was still blushing, but there was unadulterated hope swimming in the silver-grey depths of his eyes.

"He said," Harry started, glancing between Severus and Draco, "that you could be with both of us, if that's what you want."

Severus nodded, but looked to Harry, just to make sure Harry was comfortable with the idea. It was a huge decision for them, and he'd made the offer without consulting his lover. But, Harry seemed not only interested, but thrilled, if his grin was any indication.

"Both of you? As in a one off, or…?"

"I do not do 'one offs' and neither does Harry. So, it would have to be a permanent arrangement. But, you will be happy to know that we share very well, and we play nice together."

Harry chuckled, "Most of the time."

Draco still seemed unsure, so, Severus quickly scanned the immediate area, and seeing no one who might question his use of such a charm, cast a Disillusionment over them.

"What… what are you doing?"

Severus had never heard Draco sound so unsure, so frightened, bewildered, and amazed. Rather than scare him any more, Severus turned to Harry, put his hand on the back of the man's head, and pulled him into a slow, sweet kiss. He left just enough space between their mouths, for Draco to see a bit of their tongues as they kissed. Severus didn't pull away from Harry until he'd gotten what he wanted from Draco, and it came in the form of a whimper.

Not loosening his hold on Harry, he reached for Draco, grabbing him in the same manner. Gently, and slowly enough that either one of them could pull away if he wished, Severus brought Draco's mouth to Harry's. He watched in fascination, as they both seemed to forget about him. Harry moaned, and thrust his tongue forward, opening Draco to his assault. Draco gave in without a fight, and soon grasped Harry's waist, pulling him closer.

This was exactly what Severus had been imagining the day he walked in on them rolling around on the floor together. And, he knew, it was what Draco had wanted then as well.

When Harry left Draco's mouth, to trail light kisses along his jaw and down the column of his pale neck, Severus moved in for his turn.

Severus had many secrets, most of them dark and dangerous, but none more so than the fact that he'd thought about this moment for years - kissing his godson, fucking his godson, _loving _Draco.

As he slipped his tongue past Draco's shiny, red lips, Severus concentrated on the taste of him. He'd always thought this mouth would taste of sugar, and treacle tart - it was an odd thing to think, since Draco's parents had never allowed him many sweets, but still…

Draco tasted of tea and biscuits, and just under that, Harry. Never once, in his fantasies had Draco tasted of Harry, but Severus thought he was sweeter for it.

X.X

And that, my dear reader, is the end. Oh, no, it wasn't the end for Harry, Draco, and me, but the curtain must fall here, for what came next is not suitable for public viewing.

Oh, don't whine, you filthy pervert. You can imagine it well enough. Draco's thin, lithe, sweat slicked body rocking back and forth between Harry and yours truly. Or maybe it was Harry, tanned, wiry, and covered in love bites, moaning as Draco knelt between his legs, and I slid slowly in and out of his tight little... Or perhaps, I was in the middle, pushing deeply into Draco, with Harry's face buried in the crease of my…

Well, no matter. The point is, good things truly do come to those who wait, and some of us, if we've earned it, get double portions.


End file.
